


One Of a Kind, No Category

by okaybispearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Six The Musical, Broadway, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Deedee Magno Hall References, Implied Jasper/Amethyst (Steven Universe), Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Musicals, One-Sided Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Singing, Slow-ish burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaybispearl/pseuds/okaybispearl
Summary: The cast of Steven Universe audition for the show of a lifetime.OR Me just wanting to express my love for musical theatre through Steven Universe.(NOTE: You do NOT have to have existing knowledge of Six The Musical or musicals to read!)
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Sadie Miller/Shep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	One Of a Kind, No Category

_**\- Audition Room At The 'Dance Reverie' Studios, New York City. 3 Days Before Auditions.** _

"Is this it?" Bluette asked with her ever-so quiet voice. She peeked her head into the room. It was decently sized for an audition. Mirrors on the walls, wooden flooring, and a table at the back.

"Yep!" Greg responded. Y'vette waltzed into the room, twirling effortlessly around the space. "Hmph, it's alright." Bluette rolled her eyes playfully.

The long-haired man followed her, immediately going to the table. He grabbed his empty guitar case, which he used as a man-purse of sorts. In his hand, he had three standee-style nameplates. The first one had _'Bluette Dee - Co-Director'_ embroidered into it, the second one had _'Greg Universe - Creator/Co-Director'_ , and the third one with _'Y'vette Magno - Choreographer'_. He set them on the table. Bluette stood and admired her name shining on the silver plate. She twiddled her thumbs and looked down at them. Greg noticed this. "What's wrong?"

Bluette sighed. "I-I just really want this one to go well. We're not exactly the most beloved creators on Broadway."

"Yeah.. But this time will be better! Third times the charm." Greg said, nudging Bluette in the shoulder.

Y'vette snorted. "Now that I'm on board, there's no possible way this show could fail. I'm sure of it." Bluette giggled and walked over to plant a small kiss on her wife's cheek. "Whatever you say, sweetheart." Y'vette yellow-tinted skin shone red for a moment.

As the two women laughed, Greg took the time to look at the room himself. This where it started. His short conversation with Bluette played in his head. _"Third times the charm"._

He was going to make this time worth it. He had to. This was his last chance.

_**\- Pearl and Rose's place, New York City. 3 Days Before Auditions.** _

_"I won't say I'm in love.."_ Rose's voice really was gorgeous. Mature and low, conveying the perfect amount of emotion, beautiful mixing and runs. Pearl Hall just can't help but stare. Rose Quartz-Diamond had stitched herself a special spot in the blonde woman's heart.

Rose tilted her head. "So, was it good?"

Pearl snapped her head up. "Yes! Sorry, that was just really, really amazing. _You're_ really, really amazing."

"Aw, Pearl!" Rose couldn't help but blush. "Gosh, I'm so excited! I can't believe they're in three days. Are you ready?"

Pearl rubbed the back of her head and nodded. "I'm a bit nervous."

"You are a star. How many shows have you been in now? You're the most talented person I know, Pearl. You _will_ get that part." Rose said, lightly grazing the side of Pearl's face. It was easy to tell when Pearl was blushing because of her extremely pale skin. It was one of the small, yet adorable things that Rose loved about her. "Now, it's your turn."

"Okay." Pearl giggled, switching spots with her friend.

_**\- 'Macdonald-Cartier International Airport', Ottawa. 3 Days Before Auditions.** _

"Lapis, look! I caught a Pidgey!" Peridot Rabara squealed with her oddly nasally voice. Lapis Lazuli looked up from her phone over to her left. "Nice." Lapis wasn't too thrilled about having to travel for auditions, since they wouldn't be accepting self-tapes. When she auditioned for Veronica Sawyer in an Off-Broadway production of 'Heathers', she had made an audition tape and sent it in through a website. She got the part, and then she traveled from Canada to New York. Now, she could be wasting her money for nothing.

The blue-haired woman didn't really want to be on Broadway, but Peridot did. Her short roommate always talked about, _"being a star! Nyehehehehe!"_ Lapis didn't understand her infatuation with being on Broadway, but she would never discourage it. Peridot had begged Lapis to try out with her. She spent hours making her sing each of the parts until she found the perfect one. They had decided on Catherine Parr.

As they both returned to their phone screens, a lady came from a back counter set up in the building. She let anyone with physical disabilities, pets, and small children board the plane first. After the passengers went through the doorway, it was Lapis and Peridot's turn. Peridot practically ran through the door, whereas Lapis followed slowly. "Come on, Lazuli! Aren't you excited!?"

"No."

Peridot scoffed. "You will be once you get the part."

"Like that'll happen."

"What do you mean!? I saw you as Veronica. You were amazing! You belted like an angel and humped JD like a si-"

"Ladies, you're blocking the hall. Please move along." One of the flight attendants said to them, noticing that Peridot's words were beginning to make the other passengers uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes! Sorry about that!" Peridot said, quickly running down the hall. After the worker was out of sight, she whispered, _"stupid, sensitive clod,"_ to Lapis.

_**\- Ruby, Sapphire, and Garnet's home, London. 4 Days Before Auditions** _

Garnet Swaray planted a kiss on both of her mum's foreheads. "I'll make sure to call you once I get there."

"Okay. Good luck!" Sapphire said, reaching her arms up to hold Garnet's cheek for a moment.

"Pfft, she doesn't need luck! She's an eternal flame!" Ruby commented, throwing her fist in the air triumphantly.

Sapphire let go of Garnet's face and grabbed her wife's hand. "But, Sweetums you call everyone an "eternal flame"."

"I like to think that I see the best in people." Ruby spoke proudly with her chest puffed out. Garnet just chuckled and walked to the door with her red and blue luggage. "Bye."

Ruby and Sapphire immediately turned to their daughter, not noticing that she was already at the door. "Oh! B-bye! We love you!"

"I love you both, too." Garnet responded, attempting to get out the door.

"Beat the competition to the ground!" Ruby shouted after Garnet had already shut the door.

_**\- 'Team Hands-On Boxing Gym', Detroit. 3 Days Before Auditions** _

Sweat dripped down Bismuth Aduba's forehead as she went for Snowflake's head. Her friend soon hit back after she recovered, knocking Bismuth to the ground. The muscular woman laid on the ground for a moment, letting Snowflake look down at her and laugh at the defeat she just inflicted. "You got me."

As she got out of the ring, she tossed a small white hand-towel over her shoulders. "Aren't you going for another round?" Crazy Lace asked, noticing Bismuth going to the change rooms.

"Nah, I got to catch my flight to New York." Bismuth explained. Snowflake cocked an eyebrow and Crazy Lace tilted her head. "New York? Why?"

Before Bismuth could answer the question, Snowflake responded instead. "Bis is trying out for Broadway." Crazy Lace broke into a fit of laughter and Bismuth rolled her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"B-Bismuth is a theatre kid!" Crazy Lace howled. Snowflake stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to throw up.

"Shut up." Bismuth said, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "At least I'm doing something with my life."

"What do you mean? I just got promoted at work! I'm doing great!"

"Crazy Lace, you work at 7-11."

"And what's it to you?"

Bismuth snickered and turned back around at them. "I'm gonna' go shower and change. Bye, I'll see you whenever I get back."

"'Kay! Make sure you pick up Little Orphan Annie for me while you're there!" Snowflake said, cracking up as she spoke. Bismuth ignored them as much as she could. She wasn't going to sit there and work minimum-wage fast-food jobs anymore. She had a dream, and she didn't care what Crazy Lace or Snowflake thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters after the first one will most likely have a very different story format.


End file.
